discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Miley Spears/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:37, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you! :) Miley Spears (talk) 04:17, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Miley I saw the news letter about your reviving this site so am here to help. My, but you've made a lot of edits and started a lot of articles here! When I was in college I had little time for anything but studies and my daughter Erisa. So glad you're doing this. Missed working with you on Seti23 wiki! Pope Hilde (talk) 22:13, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Great! I love your work on s23 wiki which is down right now. Glad you're here! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:22, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Miley Spears article I started an article on you! Please fix it if needed. I didn't know what pic you'd want so you can add your own. Pope Hilde (talk) 23:24, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Great article wow! Thanks! There's a couple things but I don't know if I should edit my own article. You can email me. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:29, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I added some things. My article on you is so straight I hope that's OK. I'm not so good at humor. Pope Hilde (talk) 05:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::It's great! And your Eristotle article is very funny I've always liked it. I've edited straight wikis and Uncyclopedia so I'm kind of mixing it up here. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde article Thanks so much for the article on me. It's very funny. I write like a journalist but you can be very funny too! Pope Hilde (talk) 04:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks Hilde! I liked doing it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:38, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Order of Shamlicht Could this be a category? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:50, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea I'll make it one! But you could too. I'm not an admin here just an editor like you. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:39, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh you should be an admin! I mentioned myself in Shamlicht Kids Club. I was a founding member I hope that was OK! Pope Hilde (talk) 23:42, February 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh thanks that would be cool but I don't think there's any admins here! Sure it's OK you listed yourself you were a founding member! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:50, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Have they made you an admin yet? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:14, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think so I'll check... Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:17, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::They haven't decided yet but it takes like seven to ten days and it's only been about a week. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:20, March 2, 2015 (UTC) 1000 edits This is my 1001th edit, so I thought I'd make it completely useless. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 06:32, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Conject:Redlinks Conject:Redlinks is the only thing in a category. I don't know if this article is a good idea. What do you think? Pope Hilde (talk) 04:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Category looks useless to me too so it's gone. I don't know about the article either. Maybe edit so it encourages people to write articles for red links instead of making up red links? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::All right I'll do that! Pope Hilde (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC) More categories for Operation Dustbin Category:Calendar_cleanup I don't know what this is do you? :It looks like it's for articles that have Discordian dates and not CE dates. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:27, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Erism this has just one article and I don't know what it's for. :Me neither. It's gone. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Intermittens this has only the Intermittens article. :Might be useful later. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:41, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Narcetypes this has just article I don't know why. :This is the only place on the Internet I found this word. It's gone now. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Nee this has just one article and I don't know what it's for. :Me neither. Nighty nighty nee. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde (talk) 04:37, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:26, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :I promise to take good care of my Discordian Wiki baby, to watch over her, feed her, change her diaper when she's dirty, clean her up, encourage her, and not to discipline her too harshly when she's naughty. Thanks! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 03:20, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Congratulations Miley that's great! We need an admin with lots of experience and dedication and you have got it! Pope Hilde (talk) 17:01, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Seasoning Miley I moved the seasons into Category:Seasons and took out disamb. pages. :Great! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:49, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Should Aftermath (season) be The Aftermath (season)? :Change it however you want. But you'll probably have a lot of links to AFtermath to change so they aren't double redirects. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:50, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Should the seasons be in both Category:Calendar and Category:Seasons? :Probably not. Choose whichever you think works best. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 23:51, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Pope Hilde (talk) 17:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Eris (Godess) Miley I see you removed Eris (Godess). I took off links to it at User_talk:91.181.163.126#Welcome and User_talk:24.25.223.14#Welcome. I hope that was OK! Pope Hilde (talk) 17:10, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Glad you removed the links bcuz those would encourage someone to add them back in. But remember to sign talk pages. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:06, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to Discordian Wiki idea Miley I thought maybe we could use a welcome for Discordian Wiki. I know the Wikia staff does a welcome, but maybe one from you. I thought maybe it could say something about this being a wiki where Goddess Discordia brought Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia together. What do you think? Pope Hilde (talk) 17:14, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Great idea! But really I think the welcome could come from anyone. I'm working on something I'll post at User:Miley Spears/Welcome. You can edit it too! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Welcome found! This was at User:Otherlleft: ::If you see someone new around here, go to their user talk and type to get a cool, but lazy, message. ::If they have no name, instead type . Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:02, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Order of the Pineapple I added Tim Bowen and myself to Order of the Pineapple I hope that was OK! :Sure it is! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, March 4, 2015 (UTC) The OP Userbox seems to add a space at the bottom you can see at my User page. Would you want that changed? Pope Hilde (talk) 18:13, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I didn't notice that on my user page but I have it last. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:05, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Template:None Selected Template:None Selected has 14 entries at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WantedPages But these images (I think they're all images) could use a template. What do you think should be done? Pope Hilde (talk) 18:25, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :They should all say what rights they're under but I don't know how to find that. If you can that's cool, but if not I guess leave them for now. They should have Category:Images though. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) The Midget I would like to add a link to my interviews with Richard Marshall whih talk about The Midget to this but don't know if I should. They are in Intermittens issue 7. Pope Hilde (talk) 15:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead and add it! You don't have to ask for a valid link. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 17:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Change my picture Miley I tried changing my picture on Princess Unicornia but the first one's still there at http://discordia.wikia.com/wiki/File:U1.jpg. I really want it off please. Can you remove it? Thankies. Princess Unicornia (talk) 04:58, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm really sorry about that! I deleted the whole thing and got rid of your photo and put back the painting of you. It's fixed now. :) Sorry again! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 05:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Trouble adding Richard Marshall photo Miley, I'm trying to add a photo to the Richard Marshall article. But the Add Image button is giving errors. Do you have an idea how I can do this? Pope Hilde (talk) 17:09, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's a great article! I see you got the photo up! Don't know why it wasn't working glad it's working now! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Discordian works Miley there's a lot of information in Discordianism under Discordian Works. Could most of that be moved to List of Discordian works? And some of it seems to be inaccurate. Maybe cut those parts? Pope Hilde (talk) 13:55, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! You're admin for a week (maybe longer) bcuz I trust your judgement. Go for it! :) I'll do it too. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 02:34, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ::All right thank you! Pope Hilde (talk) 15:04, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Community Corner update Miley, I updated MediaWiki:Community-corner to reflect that the proposed policy for this wiki was accepted.I don't feel comfortable updating the notice about myself as an admin, though. Perhaps you could? Pope Hilde (talk) 19:08, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'll look at it. Are you on now? Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you for the update. Unfortunately I have to take get off soon. I did some changes to Discordian Division of the Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild and started Rosenteeth Commune which is an accurate article. Please let me know what you think! Pope Hilde (talk) 20:17, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll look at them now. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm getting off computer now. I'll see you Miley! Pope Hilde (talk) 20:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::OK CyA! :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 20:29, March 20, 2015 (UTC) 1500 edits This is my 1501th edit, so I thought I'd make it completely useless. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:15, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations! Pope Hilde (talk) 16:52, March 26, 2015 (UTC) WTF Miley I like you WTF category, so I made Template:WTF for it and I commented on those articles. Pope Hilde (talk) 16:51, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :That's great thanks! Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Bullshit=True I rather like the stubs Bullshit and True. But should they be categorized? Pope Hilde (talk) 20:27, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :They are stubs but really they work that way. If you have a category go for it. :) Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 21:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't now but I'll look for one. Pope Hilde (talk) 12:42, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Universal Catholic Church Miley, I notice you use Universal Catholic Church in several articles. I don't know if you intend this, but there is a real UCC. Is yours intended to be imaginary or a take-off of the real church? Pope Hilde (talk) 15:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC): :O thanks I should have looked that up. I'll change it. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 00:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) 1928 Porter Touring Car Miley, I noticed there are a few references to a 1928 Porter touring car. I looked it up and saw that there was only one, a car created in the 1960s for My Mother the Car. I saw that was listed as the second worst TV show after The Jerry Sprringer Show which has a Discordian connection through Timothy Bowen. I'm curious do you want the car to be a meme here? Pope Hilde (talk) 15:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :You can use it here and there. Probably not too much or will stop being funny, like thousands of fake Oscar Wilde quotes and Russain reversal jokes on Uncyclopedia. Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Steve Jackson I like what you've done so far with the Steve Jackson article. But my curiousity is aroused as what it is actually referring to. Pope Hilde (talk) 19:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Steve Jackson Games relates to Bavarian Illuminati like Steve Jackson relates to.... Miley Spears Discordian American Princess to the Stars (let's talk) 01:05, April 1, 2015‎